Fist Full of Glitter
by precious-passenger
Summary: Pre-series. Dean takes Sam to an amusement park. Dean is 12, Sam 8.


Title: Fist Full of Glitter

Summary: This is my collection of Supernatural one-shots. Most of them are Dean-centric. I don't usually write AUs or slash.

A/N: So, I love writing and reading about Winchesters pre-series, especially wee!chesters. That's the only excuse I have for this one-shot. Dean is 12, Sam 8.

* * *

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?_

_Glitter in the Air/ P!nk_

* * *

"Dean, this is awesome," Sam yelled excitedly, running around and tugging Dean along with him.

"You're happy now, kiddo?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam threw his hands up and spun around yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm so so happy."

"Okay, okay. No need to shout," he hurried to shut him up, but couldn't help the small smile tugging at his own face.

Sam had already stuffed his face in hamburgers, hot dogs, cotton candy, candy apples and donuts and was holding a pretzel in his hand. He was positively high on sugar and couldn't physically stand still. Dean sighed. He'd missed this, seeing Sam so happy and cheerful. The last days were just roasting with tension in the little room they shared.

Dean hadn't signed the paper allowing Sam to go to the theme park with his other classmates. Although he doubted that he actually qualified for giving parental permission being only twelve, but still, he'd learned to forge John's signature, a useful thing to know for giving himself or Sam a day off from school. And Sammy knew about this. So, when he didn't give in to signing that stupid paper, he was met with the boy's endless sulking and whines on how every one of his friends were going to that stupid fair.

Sam was an energetic boy, never sitting still or going quiet. So, it seemed unsettling for Dean to face with Sam's silent treatment for a full day on the day that he was supposed to be out with his friends to the theme park. He didn't even eat the spaghetti Dean made for him. And as the day progressed, the atmosphere in the too small motel room got even tenser. Dean even suggested that they go to the library, let Sam pick up a book or two, but Sam didn't respond, just huffed and went on doing…who knows what he was doing.

Next day was Friday and dad wasn't supposed to be home for another week or two, so it was the perfect time to plan something for cheering Sam up.

He went to the grocery store and exchanged his lunch money to quarters, ignoring the clerk's suspicious glances. It was true that neither his dad nor himself would allow Sam to go alone with a group of snot-nosed kids and a carefree, dumb teacher, barely able to control a group of elementary students. What if something happened to him?

Of course, Sam had soon found out, having Dean with him was even better than going with his friends. When the employee there had forbidden Sam to ride on rollercoaster because he wasn't tall enough, Dean had given him an evil glare and Sam had been allowed to ride. Also, he looked out for clowns and stir Sam away from them without giving him odd looks.

He'd gotten on a few rides in bumper cars and after swearing Dean to secrecy one ride on tea cups. Dean had won him a fuzzy dog in shooting bottles, which Sam was clutching tight to his chest.

"Sammy, it's time to go home," Dean said, noting that it was getting dark.

"Please, let's stay another hour," Sam begged.

Dean thought about how he had to be home by then to answer his dad's daily call, but Sammy was looking at him with that big eyes and trembling lips and Dean couldn't bring himself to care. Oh well, being yelled by his father was worth making Sam happy. He was cooped up all the time in the house and deserved a little fun. He nodded helpless to Sammy's pleading.

"You're the best big brother ever," Sam said, hugging Dean in a tight grip.

"And you're the biggest pain in the ass little…ow," Dean exclaimed, rubbing the spot in his arm where Sam had playfully hit.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Sammy," Dean growled, making Sam let a terrified yelp before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Race you to the arcade," Sam said, sticking his tongue out before taking off.


End file.
